Decisiones que marcan el destino
by Eloisas
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando James decide que ya se ha humillado suficiente ante Lily Evans?, Fic dirigido a quienes piensan que Lily no valora lo que tiene!
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien, por fin lo decidido, me dedico a escribir, sin dudas, es lo que quiero, espero q les agrade, es sobre cómo Lily se da cuanta q quiere a James, la verdad siempre me ha molestado la idea de q el le ruegue y ella se haga la difícil, ¿qué pasa cuando James Potter decide q no rogará mas a Lily Evans??**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

_**Decisiones que marcan el destino**_

**_1. Humor... Si claro!!_**

Ese era James – pensó Lily tumbada junto al lago – no sabe sino bromear… y eso de acosar a cuanta chica tiene enfrente… eso no quería decir q estaba celosa, ¿ella? No claro q no, aunque eso no evitaba q le quitara puntos a las chicas q se quedaban embobadas mirándolo cuando pasaba por ahí…

La verdad era que estaba absurdamente acostumbrada a q él solo pensara en ella así que el hecho de q hacia 2 semanas la ignorará la tenía fastidiada, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, era un tonto!!

-Hey Cornamenta –escuchó decir a lo lejos, a la conocida voz de Sirius Black, ellos y sus tontos sobrenombres..- Cálmate solo fue un mal día de entrenamiento, un par de caídas de la escoba, no es para tanto, con eso q dijiste dejaste asustado a todo el equipo!!

James sólo dirigió una furiosa mirada a Sirius, por lo general eran bromistas y él le seguía los juegos, pero como podía bromear con aquello!!, si perdían el próximo partido, _cielos no podía ni pensarlo…_

Iba tan distraído q incluso dejo de percatarse de Evans...

- Si la q casi tumbas junto al lago era Lily Evans – tarareaba Sirius, manteniendo la distancia, ya q sabia…. Estaba seguro q vendría un ataque (de esos que hacían temblar a colagusano), pero James apenas se inmutó- Ya no importa… El próximo entrenamiento irá mejor… Fue lo único q dijo por toda respuesta…

_Qué?? Entrenamiento??-_ pensó Sirius, pero no alcanzó a replicar, venían Remus y colagusano a su encuentro en la sala común…

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal el entrenamiento??...- Si había alguien en todo el castillo que aun no estaba enterado de la furia de James, luego de digamos…su respuesta (algo exagerada según colagusano), todos se enteraron…

* * *

Pocos sabían que su estado de ánimo poco tenía q ver con el Quidditch, por fin se había dado por enterado de que Evans lo detestaba (-_ella misma me lo dice a diario_), y la decisión estaba tomada, ya se había humillado lo suficiente…

-¡Y lo de las flores fue el colmo!

-¿Sirius podrías pasarme el libro de pociones?, y en un susurro – No ayudes tanto quieres?- Dijo Remus mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos

Pero una cosa es que lo desprecie, lo trate mal, le diga q no una y otra y otra…

-Ya entendimos la idea- Cortó Remus el monologo tan discreto de Canuto, quien al parecer parecía feliz de torturar a James…

James se hacia el dormido, ya luego de calmarse, tomar una ducha y anunciar a sus amigos que ya tenía suficiente de Evans lo q desató el ataque de sinceridad de Sirius…

-Es que eso de tirarle las flores a la cara en frente de toda la sala común, digo...

-Canuto, YA!!- se escuchó la voz de Remus, mientras le lanzaba el libro q recién le había pasado el mismo Sirius… Cielos q buena puntería pensó colagusano…

- Bueno, pero no exageres, solo tenias que decirme, yo entiendo- dijo Sirius aun tocando su dolorida cabeza- ¿crees que no captó las indirectas o qué??..

Remus se limitó a no responder…Su mirada fue suficiente para que Sirius huyera al baño diciendo algo como que todos carecían de humor o algo así…

* * *

-Y… Por qué a mi!! Yo qué hecho?? Solo por nacer guapo, inteligente, hasta buena gente que soy… Y preciso a mi!!

Por que cuando la profesora McGonagall anunció en la clase que deberían hacer el proyecto y que ella elegiría las parejas, nadie pensó (según palabras textuales de un consternado Sirius) "…que no tendría sentido común, ella que parece tan cuerda a veces…"

-Sirius no exageres, solo te tocó con ese chico tonto de Ravenclaw, es pedante y te ha quitado un par de novias, pero creo que captó el mensaje cuando lo lanzaste –de cabeza- desde el segundo piso, y las escaleras no han sido las mismas desde entonces… El que va a pasarlo horrible es otro…

Los chicos estaban viendo el tablón de anuncios, con las parejas, que habían salido antes de lo previsto…

-¿Qué sucede chicos, q son esas caras de… circunstancia?- se dirigió James con una sonrisa bastante falsa, ¿qué pasa?-

Ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada, fue Remus quien le mostró con una seña de la cabeza el tablón ahora desierto, ya q James había tardado más que cualquiera en salir de la habitación, ya que estaba deprimido y hacia todo lentamente…

James, reprimió una tormenta de… Bueno de… que era eso q sentía… rabia, impotencia, ¿por q ahora? Hace un mes le dicen que tenía que compartir con _ella_ todas las tardes (menos martes y Jueves que tenía Quidditch, claro está), pues… ¿seria suficiente con decir que hubiese corrido por todo el castillo, brincando en un solo pie, bailando y cantando??...

Por que su pareja era Lily Evans la chica que mas lo quería en todo el mundo (eso era sarcasmo saben??)…

**Bueno chicas/os este es el primer cap, espero que este fic tenga unos 3 en total y q sea de su agrado, quisiera agradecer a las q pasaron por mi primer fic, las cinco frases q caracterizan a un buen merodeador, lamento q sea tan corto, pero lo hice para un reto, gracias por leer...**


	2. Chapter 2

Siento la tardanza aquí un nuevo cap, dedicado a la mejor investigadora q he conocido, para ti por descubrirme y para eleito q se q jamas lo leerá...

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Decisiones que marcan el destino**

2. Y lo peor apenas empieza...

Desastroza... esa era la mejor definición de la peor semana de su vida!... o q otra cosa podia decir el pobre James?. Habia tenido peores entrenamiento eso era cierto – _si, en mis pesadillas_- pero no justo ahora q se le venia encima el partido contra esos... digamos... tipos de Slytherin, para colmo habian servido la peor comida en todo el tiempo q llevaba en Hogwarts! -_pero por q me miran a mi?_- decia, casi gritaba Sirius con cara de fingida inocencia, _¡yo solo me robe unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla!_ ... _bueno el Wisky de fuego no cuenta saben? Estaba ahi para algo o no?..._Asi q ahora los elfos se habian puesto contra la mesa de Gryffindor...

Eso no era todo el problema, el hecho de sentarse junto a Evans en su ex-clase favorita, - _si querida jefecita de casa estoy a un paso de odiarla... _- era el colmo, ahora q habia decidido dejar las cosas asi, ella se empeñaba en ser mas encantadora q nunca, lo q solo lograba molestarlo cada vez mas, claro lo seguia ignorando .. y James hacia lo propio...

se levantaba de su puesto a penas terminaba la clase, en la cual logicamente no ponia la mas minima atencion, imaginando mil y una formas de gastarle la mejor broma del mundo a "Esa" como denominba a su hasta hace nada, _profesora favorita en el mundo_– como le recordaba canuto cada vez q podia-

Y Lyli, pues... ella se limitaba a existir, no sabia q rayos le sucedia a James, antes tan intenso con ella, y q ahora era simplemente él, frunciendo el ceño a cada rato y completamente distraido en clase, pero sin perder la brillantez a cada pregunta q le dirigia la profesora, la q parecia no notar q su alumno predilecto la odiaba infinitamente, y acostumbrada a su participación en cada clase, le preguntaba lo mas dificil, obteniendo respuestas impecables..

-Y bueno Potter, q te piensas, ¿cuando nos reunimos a hacer la primera parte del trabajo?

-_Por q tiene q ser tan grosera siempre q no la educaron bien? o desayuna escorpiones en el desayuno?-_dijo sirius solo para los chicos, evitando la tan temida ira Evans..

-_perdón?_

La respuesta de James fue la menos esperada para todos, se veía serio y hasta... molesto.. pero hey es Lyli... como le habla de esa manera?

-_Tenemos q reunirnos recuerdas?-_Lyli la mas sorprendida de todos estaba por olvidar q lo odiaba...

-_Para lo de transformaciones?_- dijo James mas para si mismo q para cualquiera, era como si la chica fuese menos q cualquiera, mas bien como si estuviese tratando con el aire... -_Puedes mañana a las 4?_

-_Si claro, nos vemos en la biblioteca..-_contestó lyli completamente herida pero aparentendo como q no se habia dado por enterada de la situación...

-_esta bien.._fue lo unico q dijo James dando la vuelta y riendo de inmediato a una de las bromas de Sirius.. Evans era historia...

* * *

_-Ni lo sueñes... ME NIEGO!..._ _Entendiste asi, o con plastilina cornamenta? Tendria q estar medrado para hacerlo, NO, NO Y NO!!_

_-Numero uno se dice drogado colagusano, numero dos ya esta decidido tu te encargas de la parte q te tocó si o si, si no, no tendria sentido rifarnos las cosas... esta decidido..._

_-Tu sabes q siempre acepta... te acuerdas de la vez q se puso la falda.. era azul o verde?_

_-Si, riete canuto, todo lo q quieras, eso fue horrible, pero una apuesta es un apuesta y Peter lo sabe, Cierto Peter?, y cuando se tira algo a la suerte aceptamos el resultado cierto Peter-_dijo James de la manera mas amenasadora q le salió, estaba molesto por tener q pasar la futura tarde con Evans y habia una unica culpable...

_-esta bien, no vaya a ser q ahora me pongan, nose q, a pedirle matrimonio a alguien o quien sabe... estan locos..._

_-Oigan, saben q es lo mejor de todo esto de ser bromistas?_Preguntó Sirius mirando por la ventana completamente ajeno a la conversación...- los miró con una sonrisa mas q divertida...- _q les encanta a las chicas..._

_-Chicos, hay alguien aquí q si tiene q estudiar para el examemen de pociones!-_exclamó Remus con cara de pocos amigos..

_-Vamos Lunatico, no seas estremista q es lo peor q te podria pasar?_

_-Si lobatico, existen cosas peores... como ser tu! De q te quejas.._.- no pudo terminar la frase... Otro libro justo en la cabeza.. pobre canuto pensó colagusano mientras cogia sus apuntes, él si tenia q estudiar..

-_Q buena punteria Lunatico, si sigues asi lo vas a dejar con menos cerebro q el ya tiene...-_dijo James sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo

Sirius lo sabia, lo sabia, eran un montón de amargados, pensaba aun sobandose la cabeza, y caminando a la sala comun, tenia una cita y no pensaba perder mas el tiempo, y sufrir otro ataque de locura de ese...

* * *

El sabado iba a estar horroroso, -_vaya porqueria_– pensaba Sirius levantandose a duras penas de su comoda cama-_¿para q madrugamos tanto?_

_-Hay mucho q hacer y lo sabes... Remus se NEGO A PARTICIPAR_- dijo James tratando de despertar al muy... - _tenemos q entrenar, luego ya sabes, lo de el plan... y hay q comer eso es importante a veces sabes?-_

_-Pero, si ya hemos entrenado bastante, estoy cansado!_

_-Para q te quedaste hasta tan tarde?, te advertí q habia q madrugar.._

_-Mira cornamenta, una cosa es q tu solo te fijes en una chica, algunos preferimos... la variedad... y no podia desperdiciar a ninguna de las dos... hice las dos citas y debia cumplirlas, ahora callate y prestame esa camisa horrible, no pienso ensuciar nada de mi preciosa ropa en tu estupido "entrenamiento extra de emergencia"!.._

_-Lo necesitamos..._dijo James serio

silencio...

Era inutil convencerlo, por olvidar a Evans se estaba obsesinando...

* * *

Vamos chicos/as un review! Quiero saber q les pareció, dudas, preguntas... vayan a go!


	3. Chapter 3

Dos capítulos seguidos, la inspiración me ha llegado de golpe, espero que les guste, esta se la dedico a Eleito como siempre.. aunque no la lea, no me importa...

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Excepto cierta amiga q es nombrada por guiño!! hola!...

**Decisiones que marcan el destino**

**3. El plan...**

5 de la mañana entrenamiento.. listo

7 de la mañana ducharse... Listo

7:30 desayuno.. ya estaba mejor esos elfos flojos se acordaban de trabajar nuevamente.. listo

8 de la mañana...

¿todo listo?

_-Colagusano quedate afuera de la puerta hasta q te haga la señal._

_-Sirius, tu... Sirius... donde rayos estas canuto?_- murmuró James enojándose... no había respuesta.. pero si McGonagall se iba a ir dentro de poco!...

_-aquí estoy!, eso de la locura es contagioso, tendré q mantenerme mas contigo para q se te pegue mi encanto, y evitar ese mal d cierto peludo.._

_-Esto es serio compañero, la "chica"_ .._esta por salir.. atento por favor.._(por q dejaba a Colagusano decidir los nombre claves? Nota mental: no permitir nombre tontos en misiones de ese calibre)

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, no por nada eran los mejores, aunque alguien hubiese estado cerca no hubiese podido notar nada, habilidad.. si la tenían y de sobra, y el plan salió perfecto!

* * *

-Bueno, deberes listos... Notas listas... ensayo para el panzon... listo y revisado... -_Que hora es canuto?_

Un Sirius q lucia completamente concentrado, cualquiera q lo viera pensaria q esta estudiando o quien sabe, pero el estaba...

_-Cornamente ahora no molestes, ya casi llega..._

_-Sirius no deberías vigilar a las chicas de ese modo, el mapa es para cosas mas importantes.._dijo un muy serio Remus...

-_Tu solo quieres q lo deje para ver a donde esta Marisol, no te hagas... pero estoy ocupado así que callense.._

-¿_Que horas es Remus?-_Dijo James como si nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a las pataletas de sus amigos, mas de 5 años juntos le habían enseñado a... no saber nada de nada!

_-Son las 3:55...-_Le contestó un Remus algo molesto al haber sido descubierto...

Silencio

James tomó su mochila y se dirgigió a la salida, si hubiese tenido q estar en clase doble de adivinación hubiese ido triplemente de contento... _-¿Donde esta ella canuto?_

No tenia que decir quien_..._

_- esta ya en la biblioteca..._

Bueno no era q esperara que fueran juntos desde la sala común...

_-Nos vemos.. salió con el rostro serio..._

_-Por cierto_-lo detuvo Remus justo antes de salir, _si estas tan de malas pulgas es por q aun no la olvidas.. deja de comportarte como si..._

_-Ya no me interesa_ – soltó James molesto,- _adiós_- dijo azotando la puerta y contradiciendo con eso lo dicho.

_-Si claro y Yo soy feo, y me parezco a un perro..._ _oh esperen..._

* * *

Así que esa era su vida!, siempre se había imaginado con una hermosa novia pasando los sábados. Pero no, era James Potter el tipo con mas mala suerte de todo el castillo, debía pasar la tarde torturandose... tenia q aceptarlo, no la habia olvidado, pero Lunático tenía toda la razón, si se comportaba de esa forma ella notaría el poder q tenia sobre él, y no lo iba a permitir, aun tenia su orgullo...

Así que, entró a la biblioteca, con la mejor cara de indiferencia que podía formar, lo que iba a hacer era una locura, si, pero era lo mejor, se sentó justo al frente de la mas hermosa pelirroja del mundo, la miró a los ojos verdes, y...

Se le olvidó todo

Que rayos le iba a decir?, piensa James, vamos di algo, cielos! La cara de imbécil que debía tener!, por favor finge que... por qué tenia q ser tan preciosa?... entonces..

_-Q te pasa idiota? Llegas tarde, no tengo todo el día._

Que palabras mágicas ni que colacuerno Húngaro, aquello fue como si le pulsaran el botón a la realidad, logró una medio sonrisa irónica, perfecto!

_-Son las 4 en punto Evans, ya pareces mi madre o algo!, ah por cierto antes de q empieces a gritar, quería proponerte algo, de acuerdo?_

-_Habla_- ahi Evans cortes como siempre!

-_Si vamos a permanecer juntos este tiempo podríamos portarnos como personas maduras, ¿te parece?_

-Tu maduro, por favor Potter.. pero si tu antes...

-_Evans _– la interrumpió James serio- _estoy hablando en serio, no tengo toda la vida así q aceptas? O nos comportamos como dos pequeños y hacemos todo por lechuza, me da igual!_

Esto dejo a Lyli seca, no esperaba aquello, el chico lograba irritarla, eso estaba mas que claro, pero cada vez la lograba sorprender... pero como creerle, era Potter!, sip el convencía a cualquiera, pero era un timador... sin embargo, no tenia otra opción, era eso o hacer el peor trabajo del siglo, si eran enemigos les tomaría el doble...

Lástima q James no podia fotografiar a la chica en ese momento su rostro era todo un poema! Eso era lo mejor, pelearse no ayudaria..

_-Esta bien, pero no te pases de listo conmigo Potter te conozco bien y si tratas de..._

_-Empecemos entonces_– dijo James con una sonrisa bastante forzada, interrumpiendo a la chica e ignorandola por completo,- _sobre q lo haremos? Estuve pensando q seria bueno averiguar sobre ocultamiento.._

Acordaron lo mas importante en poco tiempo, ya tenían tema (ambos querían ser aures así que tenían intereses similares), escogieron los libros que usarían, se dividieron las tareas facilmente, James se mantuvo concentrado, haciendo todo el esfuerzo para no mirarla ni tratarla en lo mas mínimo.

James era el mejor en Transformaciones, no habia dudas, sabia cada autor, cada libro de la biblioteca –_casi parece como si se los hubiese leído todos en su primer año en Hogwarts, solía decir Sirius- _cada vez q sobresalia en la materia_-_

Asi que ahora tenían un "plan de trabajo" como lo llamaba Lyli lo cual le recordó a James como él mismo se comportaba con las bromas..

bromas..

q horas eran? Cuanto tiempo había estado allí? No podía perderse su venganza! Debía estar en el comedor para evitar sospechas, pero en el lugar preferencial, junto a la mesa de maestros para no perderse de nada! Se levantó como un resorte! Por qué rayos había roto el reloj a comienzo de año, ahh cierto el asunto snevillus, casi lo habia olvidado!, pero valió la pena ver al viejo snevillus cubierto de gelatina verde y asquerosa..¿por q seguia alli? Y hablando solo.. la broma!

Salio de la biblioteca con un: nos vemos Evans, se levantó de prisa, eran justo las 6:30,según el gran reloj que colgaba de la entrada...rápido!

* * *

Hola chicas/os espero q les guste! saludos y dejen sus reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, esto no va a tardar, este fic me gusta por eso no lo haré mas largo de lo politicamente correcto, Eleito si algun dia lo lees... limitate a sonreir, vale?, soy piedra y me encanta...

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.Excepto cierta amiga q es nombrada por guiño!! hola Ary...

**Decisiones que marcan el destino**

**4. Q te pasa James?... Por q las decisiones a veces no sirven de nada, cuando el destino o la vida tienen otra cosa preparada!**

Bueno.. todo listo, lugares privilegiados!

Play

_-¿que sucede?_, preguntó el pofesor Dumbledore desde la mesa de maestros, un tumulto a la entrada del comedor habia llamado su atención, se escuchaban.. risas? Qué...?

Los merodeadores permanecian sentados, fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada, sabian y eso era seguro que lo primero q haria Dumbledore era mirarlos y buscar rastro de culpabilidad, años despues el profesor seguiría seguro que ellos habian sido los culpables, pero seguiria sin pruebas...

_-Es la profesora McGonagall profesor_, le dijo una chica de Gryffindor, tal vez de segundo curso, que lucia confundida.

Los profesores se levantaron junto al director hacia el centro del comedor donde estaba la profesora...

-_Como lo sabias Cornamenta?-_ volvio a preguntar cologusano que aun estaba sorprendido, por que a pesar se que él guardaba sus dudas, la profesora habia ido, en ese "estado", al gran comedor, en lugar de.. nose a la enfermeria?

-_Era obvio.. ._era todo lo q respondia James, buscaria la ayuda de Dumbledore, eso era bandalismo.. y ella tenia que decirselo, aunque fuera..

-_Tiene el cabello rosa chicle_- dijo un chico de 4 año junto a ellos, que no podia dejar de reir junto a los merodeadores ( si lunatico, eso si para reirte si estas, pero lo q es para colaborar eres prefecto cierto?)

_-lo del cabello no era necesario_, decia James muerto de risa

_-pero si inevitable_ – contestó sirius tomando su estomago que empezaba dolerle

-_lo peor es lo de las orejas_- reía remus quien habia olvidado q no estaba de acuerdo con aquello

-_esa fue mi idea, no se la apropien_- decia colagusano riendo, pero con un dejo de temor, perecia ser el unico con miedo a ser descubierto..

Una consternada McGonagall con orejas- divertida orejas había que decir- de conejo, blancas y esponjosas, y con el cabello color rosa chicle, expicaba como habia entrado a su oficina, a las 6: 15, _como les habia dicho, siempre tan predesible_ decia James por lo bajo – tantos castigos con ella le habían permitido memorisar cada detalle de la agenda de la siempre puntual y rigida profesora!

En el momento en el que entró, observó cientos de burbujas de colores -_si burbujas como de jabón_ explicó la jefa de Gryffindor ante la mirada de incredulidad del profesor -_q salian de todas partes.._ (_-esas la puse yo _decia sirius con una sonrisa picara..)-_ y entonces un balde de un liquido negro me cae encima y me deja asi_!, _(-eso me toco a mi-_ se quejaba colagusano!), _-si pero yo elabore la poción permutadora, colagusano te quejas mas de la cuanta_, dijo un James mas que feliz con su venganza.. pero esas eran solo distracciones, esa no era la verdadera, era...

_-Y lo peor.. todo el calendario de clases fue cambiado!_ Exclamo la profesora al borde de un ataque de panico, ya que en lugar de un perfecto horario de cada uno de los alumnos y maestros, ahora estaba lleno de garabatos y rimas sin sentido!.

(- _Los años no vienen solos_, declamo Sirius mirando el falso cielo del techo del comedor, emulando a un poeta.. refiriendose al estado de la maestra...)

_-ademas mi oficina esta patas arriba!_

-_ James..._

_-No pude evitarlo lunatico, ella empezo!_

Todos los alumnos fueron interrogados, pero luego de incluso dos semanas nadie sabia nada y el asunto se fue olvidando, si claro! Sobretodo por que la profesora quien se negó a utilizar tintes muggles, seguia con mechones rosa oscuro, luego de tratar con todo!...lo mas gracioso era que la misma profesora los habia defendido.. ellos no tenian nada en su contra.. la tuvo contra los Slytherin el resto del año...

_-dos pajaros de un solo tiro..._

_-Sirius por que no te metes de poeta y dejas tus frases estupidas, y con es pose, pereces, nose..._

_-la envidia de los que no tienen mi encanto me resbala señor comosellame remus..._

James seguia enojado con Mcgonagall, pero ya la habia "disculpado", y ahora se dedicaba a atacar a los del equipo, ignorar a Lyli, y ser simplemente él...

* * *

Las reuniones eran algo mas maduras de lo q habia siquiera imaginado, la chica era hasta amable si se lo proponia, habian discutido un poco, pero solo a cerca del trabajo, como dos excelentes estudiantes chocaban, por la rigidez de la pelirroja y la.. digamos... tranquilidad del chico, a quien le importaba mas el contenido que las "estupidas arandelas de chicas", como habia llamado a los perfectos pergaminos llenos de dibujitos..

-_me niego a firmar con mi nombre "eso", lo pasaremos a un pergamino normal y esa es mi ultima palabra_ – le agradaba mas discutir sobre las diferentes teorias del movimiento de la varita en el encantamiento desilucionador, que _esas tonterias.._

_-esta bien, podemos escoger uno que nos guste a ambos mañana- _habia dicho por fin la chica bajando la guardia...

_-en Hogsmade?_

_-Si, nos podriamos encontrar a las 4, escogerlo, y cada cual por su lado_- contestó ella

el chico penso que ella queria aclarar el punto de que aquello no era una _cita_ ni nada parecido, en realidad ella creia que él se encontraria con alguien y no queria perder su tiempo en nimiedades...con ella...

* * *

la realidad era que James tenía planeado quedarse en Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus se encontrarian con sus parejas en el te de madame tudipié ,Colagusano esperaba conocer a alguien.. y él.. _se meterá de cura te digo-_ dijo Sirius, cuando Remus preguntó por enesima vez por q habia preferido encerrarse.. La verdad era que no queria ir a ver a sus amigos convertidos en dos estupidos enamorados (sirius fingido enamoramiento claro está)

_-si quieres cornamenta mando por un tubo a Elena, y me voy contigo, nose a molestar por ahi! Remus q dices?_

_-Botar a mi Ary?_ - pensaba salir con Marisol y punto- _Estas demente o q te pasa, es la chica mas linda que he conocido y desde q estamos juntos en el trabajo, todo esta perfecto..._

_-¿Cuál trabajo?_- dijo Sirius furioso,_ lo hice hace siglos y eso q soy el mas vago_ -_luego de Peter claro_- agregó en voz baja evitando q el chico escuchara

_-Pero eso es solo por q te "negaste" a hacerlo con tu pareja.._

_-Eso sonó horrible Remus, ese estupido se lo merecia, y si la profesora no me dejaba hacerlo -mas largo y mas dificil- solo, hubiese terminado estampado en su hermosa entrada de su sala común..._

_ahora vas a decirle a tu "ary" q se verán luego y..._dijo por último

-_Olvidalo!-_ repitió ante la inquisitiva mirada de un furioso Sirius...

_-No lo hagan, en serio no hay problema..Voy para estar en la dichosa tienda a las 4 y ya esta.. todos contentos, leere algo en la tarde.._

-_Lo dicho.. lo lunatico es contagioso! Creo que es demasiado tarde! _dijo Sirius consternado..._-No, no lo permitiré, eres mi amigo y no te abandonaré_- decia Sirius acercandose a James con cara de preocupación completamente fingida, y con una sonrisa de picardia que, sus amigos sabian, anunciaba travesura,- intentó cargar, si leyeron bien, cargar a James, para según él llevarlo a San Mungo, o eso era lo que se escuchaba sobre los gritos de DEJAME EN PAZ de James, de, YO TE AYUDO de colagusano y de un bajo: no lo dejes ir de Remus...

* * *

Bueno eran las 3, una hora caminando Muy lentamente a Hogsmade. Varias veces se habia visto con Lyli alli, pero no precisamente comprando pergamino...

Lyli tampoco tenia planeado ir a Hogmade, si se lo hubiese dicho a James ambos hubiesen acordado verse mas temprano y aprovechar mejor la tarde!, pero no, ella habia ido desde temprano, arrepintiendose por completo de inmediato... No tenia nada que hacer, cuando intentaba leer no faltaba el estupido que se acercaba a preguntarle ¿q haces?.. no les ha pasado?..a preguntas obvias...

En el sitio acordado, a la hora acordada ambos entraron... estaban serios y casi fastidiados, asi que bueno cual era mejor, el blanco, el magenta (_ni lo sueñes Evans ya te dije nada de colores de niñita_),

_-bueno, y q tal si el color es beige, y escogemos el tono y ya?_

_-suena a menos tiempo aburrido.._

A lyli le encantaba la ingeniosidad de chico, cual? Preguntan, pues la que sueles ver cuando te enamoras cual mas?

Asi que tardaron menos de 15 minutos, y eso que decidieron la tinta y el lazo.._el q amarra al pergamino, ni modo q lo entreguemos doblado_, habia "comentado" la pelirroja, ante la pregunta de James,_ pero si solo le pones un poco de goma_ _y ya esta!..._

_-Hombres! _

-_Qué es eso de Hombres?.. las mujeres estan locas, te tengo noticias Evans no somos todos iguales_. Contesto James antes la exclamación de la chica

_-Gracias a Merlín!-_ seguian discutiendo mientras salian de la tienda

_-..y entonces todos somos iguales o no? Tienes una gran confusión en esa cabeza sabias Evans!_

_-Los chicos no saben nada! Pero si todos fueran tan estupidos como tu y tu banda, el mundo estaria perdido, creeme!_

Luego de semanas reprimiendose, de tardes desperdiciadas y de verse sin verse, Lyli explotaba de ira!

_-Quiere tomar algo?_

-- XD--

Sin palabras..

Lyli.. no podia creerlo, el chico estaba demente, no podia ser una treta para conquistarla, no despues de ignorarla todo ese tiempo, y estaba descartado ademas por que habia señalado las tres escobas con un gesto de la cabeza, habia dado media vuelta y ya estaba entrado cuando la chica reaccinaba y lo seguia, no tenia claro por que...

Esa fue la primera vez que de verdad hablaron, y no del trabajo, que ya se entregaria al dia siguiente, ni de la diferencia entre hombre y mujeres, hablaron de todo y de nada, de la misteriosa manera que tenian las serpientes de Slytherin de vengarse de Mcgonagall por la tarea extra que le habia dado como castigo – aunq James no aportó mucho en esa parte, ¡con lo cerca que estuvo de decir q el queria el color rojo, no el rosa!- hablaron de Quidditch, aunque Lyli era chica, se desenvolvia bastante bien... y ella lo vio tal y como era, no como el bromista hueco, sino como el chico listo y apuesto que tenia al frente, al que no le importaba tener el cabello impeinable, o la camisa desabotonada...

Lyli no podia asegurarlo, pero sin apenas notarlo se habia enamorado, tal vez luego se daria cuenta que esa tarde habia solo terminado de darse cuenta, el amor no aparece de un dia a otro, y ella lo sabia, pero preferia ignorar la razón.

James por su parte, estaba completamente seguro de que la chica no queria mas que su amistad, estaba deprimido por la forma en la que lo habia tratado antes- _una chica enamorado no hace eso_- bueno no conocia a esta chica cierto?

Por que al dia siguiente seguiria encontrandose con Lyli bajo cualquier pretexto, a pesar de haber terminado el trabajo – _como podia ser tan perfecta una jefe de casa?..._repetia James de vez en cuando ignorando las caras de sus amigos._._- por que esa misma semana le pediria ya no _"..salir conmigo Evans"_ sino - - _"...volver a salir conm_igo", y ella contestaria algo como -_ya se ya se ni el martes ni el jueves por q tienes Quidditch..._

* * *

Bueno lo prometido es deuda! Un Fic corto, espero que divertido y entretenido! Todo de un tirón...

Ya se q dije que no lo leerias, pero si llegaste hasta aquí eleito, mandame una lechuza en blanco, entenderé el mensaje...

Dejen sus quejas y reclamos presionando el go!


End file.
